legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 4
Price of Life and Friendly Rivalry is the 4th episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis Futaba is distressed that so many heroes have lost their lives because of her. Milinda takes her to the farm run by Eiji Hino's grandmother, where an unexpected encounter awaits. However, the people on Mars were newly visited by Symphogear Heroines, their friends, Kudelia, Atra, and Kenzo for the first time, especially Carly Carmine. Transcript Valor Space Station Carly Carmine: "Yuinshiel Asteria, my lady. I am ready to visit Lady Milinda Brantini and Sento Kiryu in Mars. Would that sound good?" Yuinshiel Asteria: "Indeed, Carly Carmine. Remember, do not let your communicative duties be in vain. Always support the heroes." Carly Carmine: "I will, my lady." Yuinshiel Asteria:'' "Good, Carly Carmine."'' three opened the doors. Carly Carmine: "Lady Kudelia, I am so happy to meet you today!" Kenzo Tenma: "Slow down, spectacled girl. You're very nervous and excited to see MIlinda and her friends in Mars." Atra Mixta: "Ha! Silly Spectacled Girl! You're nervous. Aren't you?" Yuinshiel Asteria: "That is enough, four of you." Everyone: "What?!" Yuinshiel Asteria:'' "You must help Miku Kohinata and the Symphogear heroines. They are the great protectors of the Multi-Universe."'' Everyone: "We will. Bye!" Yuinshiel Asteria: "May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with you all." Rena Asteria: "Be careful, guys. Have a safe trip to Mars." four people exit together. in Mars Kouta Kazuraba: "Whew! The fight against The Mystery Man was so tense." Mitsuzane Kureshima: "That's fine enough. Everyone always makes mistake." Suzuka Kamiki: "That's right. We can keep fighting til we bring true peace to the rest of the Multi-Universe." He Jin: "Indeed, buddies. We need to help our soldiers to train themselves just before joining forces with the Symphogear heroines and their friends, especially our newest ally, Carly Carmine." Bastion Misawa: "Relax, guys. All is well." Everyone: "Thank you, Dr. Bastion Misawa." the Mars Military Base Sento Kiryu: "Keep it up, pals. Don't stop the training before the war started." Brantini, Dominic Toretto, and Greg Heffley started their training. Milinda Brantini: "Hey, Greg Heffley. Do you think that Master Sento Kiryu is helping us for real?" Greg Heffley: "Sure, it is. I knew that Ruko Kominato must help us win the war sooner or later. So, let's practice another training." Dominic Toretto: "Indeed." heroes continued their training. at the spaceport of Mars. Soichi Isurugi: "Here we are, guys! Say hello to the Tekkadan's greatest warship, Isaribi!" Misora Isurugi: "That's very wonderful! I knew that Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma will be put to a larger warship. So that, she'll become the politician." Soichi Isurugi: "Yes. I knew that she'll become the youngest politician after the the deaths of our allies: Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, and Kenzo Tenma." Kaito Kumon: "Very well, guys. We need to support the powers of Ruko Kominato and the rest of her Egyptian God Cards to destroy Gunther Prozen and his wicked minons as well. So that, Master Heinz will become the prime minister of the Multi-Universe." Takatora Kureshima: "Perhaps, all is well. We need to make preparations be successful before the start of a war. So that, none of us can die together." Soichi Isurugi: "In that case, We need to protect Futaba Ichinose from many threats as possible. No one is mortified." Kazumi Sawatari: "Captain Soichi Isurugi." Soichi Isurugi: "Yes. What is it?" Kazumi Sawatari: "I might get worried if you and your daughter might die in the war against Gunther Prozen and his minions." Soichi Isurugi: "Indeed not... We're not gonna die together, Kazumi Sawatari. We'll fight to survive until the very end of our war." Kazumi Sawatari: "Thank you, Captain Soichi. We need to prepare before the war starts." at the meeting room of Mars Futaba Ichinose: "So, I am ready to become the future politician to bring true peace to the Multi-Universe." Alice McCoy: "Lady Futaba, I knew you are ready to help the Symphogear heroines and the rebellion heroes after the war." Chitose Karasuma: "Lady Futaba, I hope you can end up becoming Kudelia Aina Bernstein after the war is over." Futaba Ichinose: "Of course, Spoiled Princess Chitose. Let's hope that Kudelia, Atra, and Kenzo will come to visit us today." Chitose Karasuma: "What about Carly Carmine?" Futaba Ichinose: "Also. She and our allies can have a meeting with us before we leave this planet." Chitose Karasuma: Understood. the Mars field Kuroto Dan: "Here we are, guys. I hope we're ready to visit the Princess Girl named Milinda Brantini." Knight Unryuji: "Mr. Dan, you mean that Milinda is Mikazuki Augus." Wolf Rocky "Let us hope that the Princess Girl, the pilot of Gundam Barbatos will meet her demise in the future. So that, Master Gunther Prozen will be pleased today." ther side of Mars field Carly Carmine: "Here we are, friends of Symphogear heroines. I hope we are ready to visit Milinda Brantini and her friends in this planet for the first time." Miku Kohinata: "I knew that we can have a meeting with Milinda Brantini and the rest our rebellion heroes of Mars." Kenzo Tenma: "You said that Milinda and the Space Rats can save us from Gunther Prozen." Kudelia Aina Bernstein: "It looks like that Futaba Ichinose can idolize me. So that, her dreams can be fulfilled to become the youngest politician to help the people and many species in countless worlds and universes. I knew that she can have perfect position after the war is over." Atra Mixta: "I knew that faith is going to work well on each of us. " Hibiki Tachibana: "You thought that I am a major rival to Milinda Brantini?" Tsubasa Kazanari: "That was an excellent idea. We looked forward to a meeting with our heroes." Chris Yukine: "No big deal. We can help the heroes to win the war against Gunther Prozen and his men for good. So that, Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars will meet their deaths. So that, they're going to pay for what they did to Mikazuki and Orga." Maria Cadenzavna Eve: "I knew that we're always destined to kill Gunther Prozen and his minions." Kirika Akatsuki: "I have a lot to learn about the meeting.... Obviuosly." Shirabe Tsukuyomi: "Okay, let us begin our journey." Souji Tendou: "Okay." the Mars Garden field Milinda Brantini: "Futaba, everything is ok." Futaba Ichinose: "I knew that we are having fun in the Garden Wheat Field. So, no stress, Princess Girl." Milinda Brantini: "Right. Time to pay the piper." Cocona: "Papika, I am having fun taking care of plants in the garden." Papika: "Cocona, Don't be so silly." and Papika are playing. Hyde Kido: "I wonder if these kids are weird or playing together." Takatora Kureshima: "You know that Milinda is having a happy with her friends as well." Kaito Kumon: "Ha! Bad word!" Eiji Hino: "It looks like we're having a happy time with my two baby sisters playing each other as well." the car Kuroto Dan: "So, we're goint to visit Kokona and Papika, especially their friends." Knight Unryuji: "Sir, you mean you might get bullied by them." Kuroto Dan: "Not exactly." Wolf Rocky: "I have no choice, but to bully them." in the Mars Garden field Sento Kiryu: "I don't care where they are coming or not. It is a matter of fact. Patience is best option." Milinda Brantini: "Relax, teacher. All is well." Eiji Hino: "Let's enjoying helping each other." Hox (Hero of Robots): "Of course, my son. We should keep on working together." Horrid Henry: "Gosh! Here comes the adult bastards!" Barbara: "Here comes the visitors from two organizations." Two cars arrived to stop the engine. The people from two cars.] Cocona and Papika: "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Wolf Rocky: "Oh! Are you girls okay?" Henry rushes towards Wolf Rocky by pulling his hair psychologically. Horrid Henry: "How dare you?!" Wolf Rocky: "Ow! That hurt, you fool! Get off me! Please!" Henry and Wolf Rocky started to fight each other by wrestling themselves. Carly Carmine: "God. Please, stop them!" Sento Kiryu: "Hey, henry! Please, no fighting!" Milinda Brantini: "That's enough, both of you!" Granny: "Violence is not good for everyone!" Symphogear heroines and the gang arrived to stop them. Horrid Henry: "Sorry." Milinda Brantini: "Appology, everyone. My name is Milinda Brantini. These are my friends: Sento Kiryu, Eiji Hino, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kaito Kumon, and Takatora Kureshima." Knight Unryuji: "I am Knight Unryuji. It is very happy to see you, Young Princess Girl. Your legendary Gundam Frame is getting strong enough." Carly Carmine: "It is my melodramatic apollogy to meet you all. I am Carly Carmine." Wolf Rocky. "Wolf Rocky here." Kuroto Dan: "Hey there, pal. My name is Kuroto Dan, also known as Kamen Rider Genm. It is very happy to meet you, Sento Kiryu." Sento Kiryu: "It is happy to meet you, too, Mr. Dan." Kuroto Dan: "I knew that I last saw you in 1990s." Knight Unryuji: "Baby girls, I would like to give you the best VR Card Game devices called the Duel Disks." Cocona: "Wow! I would like to become the future best Queen of Games." Papika: "No way, Cocona. I'll be like Yugi Muto, the famous King of Games." Kudelia Aina Bernstein: "I am lady Kudelia Aina Bernstein. It is nice to meet you, Spectacled Girl." Futaba Ichinose: "It is nice meet you too, Kudelia Aina Bernstein. I knew that I can idolize you. So that, I shall become the best future politician." Knight Unryuji: "Princess Milinda Brantini, Would like to have meeting today?" Milinda Brantini: "Sure." the KOG Space Station Thaddeus Valentine: "Master Gunther Prozen, Thornheart is dead by the hands of the Spoiled Princess Girl." Dr. Ellie Staple: "I am very sad that he is already dead by her." Gunther Prozen: "Oh, well. I'll have more new minions." '' '''Mystery Tall Man:' "More minions you say." Timetravelling Teenage Supervillain: "Ha! Foolish creatures." Timetravelling Teenage Supervillainess: "I am afraid you're in stressful actions." Black Time Traveller: "That's far from enough. Gunther Prozen: Who are you, people?" four evil time travellers emerge from the shadows. Hajime Busuzima: "Those brutes are purely powerful than Thornheart!" Swartz: "I am Swartz, the selfless leader of the Time Jackers. As of today, my friends and I shall become your best minions, my lord." Uhr: "You don't have to be worried, villains. I am Uhr. It is pleasure to help you." Ora: "I knew you really want to win; but, you have conceded a failure. I am Ora. I knew I am always destined to help you." Tid: "I am Tid, the murderous member of the Time Jackers." Gunther Prozen: "Oh, really. I don't think so. Seven Stars of the Knights of Gjallarhorn, destroy the Time Jackers!" Rustal Elion, Iok Kujan, Carta Issue, Gallus Bauduin, Nemo Baklazan, Elek Falk, and Iznario Fareed: "Yes, Master!!" Seven Stars are attempting to attack them; but, the Time Jackers use the Time Freeze powers to stop them. Tid uses the Shadow Ball on seven of them. All: "AAAHHHH!!!" Hajime Busuzima: "Incomprehensible! How did the damned supervillains be able to best our minions?!" Ora: "Guys, calm down. Listen to us. We need your help to destroy Milinda Brantini and her friends, especially the Symphogear Heroines. Once, they are dead. We can have Futaba and Chitose be delivered to your followers. Haime Busuzima will perform the werebeast-transformation project on these girls. Would you like that?" Uhr: "Master Gunther Prozen, You'll be okay. I knew you are destined to have victory against the heroes." Gunther Prozen: "Of course. I can have the Multi-Universe Domination to destroy humanity." Swartz: "Indeed, I'll be your minion, my lord." Tid: "My lord, I shall help you to achieve and diminish your duties to kill the heroes." Gunther Prozen: "Very well. Let's prepare our plans before the war gets started." in Mars Futaba Ichinose: "That was an excellent meeting. I looked forward to see all of you again next time." Knight Unryuji: "Thank you, Futaba. Remember, don't let deaths and sacrifices destroy your life, including friends." Kuroto Dan: "See you later, Heroes." Wolf Rocky: "Bye, Space Rats." Dan, Knight Unryuji, and Wolf Rocky went back to their spaceship to go back to the HQ of KOG. Miku Kohinata: "Be careful, everyone. Don't let the tragedy destroy our lives." Chitose Karasuma: "We will." Miku Kohinata: "Good. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with you all." heroines and their friends went back to their Millennium Falcon. Marika Kato: "You guys did a wonderful job of having meeting with the Symphogear Heroines and their friends today." Hox (Hero of Robots): "Eiji Hino, I am proud of you, my son." Barbara (Hero of Robots): "Eiji, that was a fabulous meeting. Let's rest together, everyone." went back to rest in their respective households. Soichi Isurugi: "Guys!! Wait for me and my daughter!" Misora Isurugi: "Yeah!! Please, don't leave me and my father!!" Valor Space Station Rena Asteria: "Lady Yuinshiel Asteria, the meeting with the heroes is successful." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Excellent, Rena." Rena Asteria: "I knew that the Symphogear heroines and their friends can come back to us." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Hopefully, there is a time and place for everything. Now, card game heroine, tell us your name." teenage young woman emerges from the shadows. Ruko Kominato: "I am Ruko Kominato, the wielder of the three Egyptian God Cards. The immortal powers of Slifer, Obelisk and Ra will encourage us to victory over Gunther Prozen and his followers." Yuinshiel Asteria: "That is always correct that you have courage. The heroism will help you to reach the goals in order to achieve greater victories everyday." Ruko Kominato: "I will, my lady. I am always destined to defeat Lord Prozen and his followers. I knew that I can train harder, so that I can get stronger to defeat them." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Good. I have something for you." Ruko Kominato: "It is the VR Duel Disk." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Indeed, the VR Duel Disk is based on Seto Kaiba's Original Duel Disk produced by Stark Industries in fewer years ago." Ruko Kominato: "You mean I can wear this like what happened to any other Duelists." Yuinhiel Asteria: "Indeed, go ahead." [Ruko Kominato wears the VR Duel Disk. Then, she inserts the three God Cards.} Ruko Kominato: "Amazing! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" power begins to glow with the dangerous shinning light Rena Asteria: "Ruko Kominato, are you okay." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Good job, you grew strong now." Ruko Kominato: "Revenge has always begun!" Previous Episode *Glorious Death Next Episode *Beyond Dangerous Adventures Stats Major Events *Debut of Carly Carmine from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. *Debut of Yuinshiel Asteria from Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars. *Debut of Kenzo Tenma from Naoki Urasawa's Monster. *Debut of Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Atra Mixta from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. *Debut of Rena Asteria from Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars. *Debut of Granny from Looney Tunes. *Debut of Ruko Kominato from WIXOSS. *Debut of the Time Jackers from Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Debut of Granny from Looney Tunes. *Futaba Ichinose and the heroes met Knight Unryuji, Kuroto Dan, and Wolf Rocky for the first time. *The heroes met the Friends of Symphogear Heroines for the first time. *The allies of Tekkadan left the Mars for good, except Kudelia, Atra, and Kenzo. Characters *Carly Carmine (debut) *Yuinshiel Asteria (debut) *Rena Asteria (debut) *Kenzo Tenma (debut) *Kudelia Aina Bernstein (debut) *Atra Mixta (debut) *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Suzuka Kamiki *He Jin *Bastion Misawa *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *Milinda Brantini *Dominic Toretto *Greg Heffley *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *Futaba Ichinose *Alice McCoy *Chitose Karasuma *Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *Wolf Rocky *Knight Unryuji *Hibiki Tachibana *Tsubasa Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Kirika Akatsuki *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Miku Kohinata *Cocona *Papika *Hyde Kido *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Sawa Takigawa *Hox *Barbara *Granny *Professor Kukui *Professor Burnet *Marika Kato *Horrid Henry *Gas-House Gorillas *Tsubomi Kido *Wade Owen Watts *Shouya Ishida *Norimichi Shimada *Flint Lockwood *Steve the Monkey *Gunther Prozen *Thaddeus Valentine *Dr. Ellie Staple *Hajime Busuzima *Rustal Elion *Iok Kujan *Carta Issue *Iznario Fareed *Gallus Bauduin *Elek Falk *Nemo Baklazan *Ruko Kominato (debut) *Swartz (debut) *Uhr (debut) *Ora (debut) *Tid (debut) *Heinz Nerich Windermere (mentioned only) *Thornheart (mentioned only) *Mikazuki Augus (mentioned only) *Orga Itsuka (mentioned only) Mechas *Gundam Barbatos *Isaribi Trivia * This episode features the first appearances of the Time Jackers from Kamen Rider franchise for the first time. * The Three Egyptian Gods from Yu-Gi-Oh! made a debut for the first time. * The Role of Swartz was less than the Kamen Rider franchise. * Milinda Brantini plays the role of Mikazuki Augus. ** Milinda remained respectful to everyone; Mikazuki became disrespectful to them. Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Luigi777 Category:Videos